Happy Valentine's, Ranchan
by Soethe
Summary: Happy Valentines Day people! Gin's last Valentines day with Rangiku. Set before he leaves Soul Society. Enjoy! R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I own this plot. **

A/N: Happy Valentine's day to all of you!! Enjoy the oneshot!

* * *

He sat down on the Soukyoku Hill staring down at the view of Seireitei. It was Valentine's day today and the last Valentine's day he'd have with… that very important person. Matsumoto Rangiku. 

He didn't care if anyone found him sitting there. Not even Aizen. Hell, at least give him a few days off. Tousen could substitute for him anyway.

He felt for the item in his pocket and patted it lightly. He'd give it to her. Yeah he would. And he'd tell her everything from the plot to his feeli-... wait no he couldn't. His smile faltered.

"Yare yare… I can't jus' go break 'er heart like tha'…" he thought.

Gin then stood up and headed off towards the tenth division.

* * *

"Hey!!! Nanao-chan!!"

"You too..? I'm not Nanao-CHAN. It's plain Nanao."

"Ahaha, how's it going- oh wait happy Valentine's day!!!"

"Wait oh no. Taicho's going too pile me with-

"My Nanao-chaaaaaan!!!" Kyoraku exclaimed, appearing in front of her a bunch of roses in his hand. "Please accept my bunc-

"No."

"Bu-

Rangiku grinned at the sight of her two friends arguing and thought of a certain childhood friend. She sighed heavily and fiddled with her pink scarf and wondered if he'd forget.

They weren't as close as before now anyway… they'd drifted apart since they'd both entered the Shinigami Academy.

* * *

Walking back to her division, she found her little captain's desk empty. 'Oh yeah' she thought. He had left to the real world to visit that sister of Ichigo's. Kurosaki Karin. Ah what fun people were having.

She just felt so left out. Leaning against the doorframe she sighed for the umpteenth time. But jumped when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders.

"Yo, Ran-chan! Ohisashiburidesu…" (long time no see)

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. That voice belonged to no other than Ichimaru Gin.

"Gin…" she breathed and turned around, her eyes shining with delight.

Their gazes met. From Azure light blue eyes to slitted red/sea green eyes, they looked at one another for what seemed like an eternity until Gin broke away.

"Ne, Ran-chan. We've gone different ways haven't we? I don' see ya much now."

"Yeah.. just.. where did you go…? I haven't seen you for.. like ages.." she whispered as she walked into his arms hugging him tightly.

Gin felt a pang of guilt as she clung to him. Part of him just wanted to tell her everything but part of him told him to leave it be.

He wouldn't.. he couldn't hurt her anymore...

Wrapping his arms around her in return, he whispered into her ear.

"Hnn? Miss me much? Ran-chan?"

"Mmhmm" she mumbled.

Grinning as usual, he pulled a box out of his pocket, and a rose out of nowhere.

"Fer ya. Figured ya'd still like flowers." He said as he pulled out of her embrace.

She stared at the box in his hands. He frowned.

"Not gonna open it? Ran-chan?"

She reached forward, taking the box out of his hand and opened it. In the box lay a necklace with a ring on the end. The whole thing was made of pure silver, and it reminded her of Gin….

She brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped. A tear rolling down her cheek as she leapt into his arms again.

"Ya like it?"

"I like it..? no I love it Gin, it's beautiful…"

"Then I'm glad ya do."

"I thought you'd forget…"

"Nah why would I?" he lifted her chin up and locked gazes with her. Wiping a tear of joy away from her face, he leant forward.

Rangiku's eyes widened in surprised but fluttered shut as his lips claimed hers. She just wanted to melt in that passionate kiss. Oh how she wished she could.

Gin pulled away shortly after, not wanting to go any further.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ran-chan." He let go of her and turned around.

"You too… Gin.. I… I lo-"

He shushed her with another kiss. He couldn't bear to hear her say it. It was just too much. He pulled away and walked to the door, pausing. He just had to say something. He didn't want to leave her just like that.

"Don't ya ever ferget, wherever I go… part o' me will still be wit' ya." With that, he turned around and grinned at her before walking out the door.

"I love you.. Gin.." she whispered, clutching the silver necklace tightly… "Happy Valentine's day…" And strung the silver necklace around her neck.

Gin smiled sadly… it would be around 7 months till their departure.

* * *

**A/N:** Well!! I ended another story with a sad ending… ahhh what's with me!? Sorry if it was a bit rushed lol.. I finished it all last night and i was tired Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! And Happy Valentines Day!

_Just 7 months later, Rangiku clutched onto the silver necklace and looked out the window.. depressed. She then remembered his words. "Part of you will still be with me… yeah.. right..I've lost you already… All i can do is hope. Hope for the better turn of events… _

please **REVIEW**


End file.
